En la noche
by Keyla Ignis
Summary: La vida de Mikey en el Clan peligra cuando la oscuridad comienza a emerger de donde ha huido. Nueva York. Ahora debe enfrentarse a su familia para salvar la vida que ha conseguido en el Clan. Es hora de seguir sus instintos. Secuela de Bajo la Luna
1. Charlas

_**Bien lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está la continuación de Bajo la Luna. Espero les guste.**_

 _ **Aviso, habrá insultos, sangre y un poco de referencias a cosas para mayores de 16, si no te sientes cómodo no lo leas porque pienso agregar escenas algo subidas de tono a partir de ahora.**_

 _ **Saludo Keila.**_

* * *

Mikey tenía una vista asombrosa desde el techo de la casa, podía ver los establos desde allí. Alice y Tom estaban allí, riendo. Sintió un extraño nudo en el estómago y miró hacia otro lado, hacia el granero.

El sol del atardecer teñía de colores cálidos y fríos el cielo, el otoño estaba llegando a su fin.

Luego de la charla con Nicole y Jayson, Lía le había dicho que volviese a la casa si quería, que tenía que hablar a solas con su abuelo, Mikey no se lo había pensado dos veces, necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos.

El peligro del que hablaban no era algo en concreto y eso era lo que le preocupaba más a Mikey, ¿Estaría su familia en peligro?

La pregunta lo hizo detenerse, sus hermanos….No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, aún tenía pesadillas sobre ellos, pesadillas en las que sus hermanos lo entregaban a Destructor, pesadillas donde gritaba por ayuda pero ellos reían y decían cosas crueles.

Recordaba cómo le habían puesto algo en el jugo.

Recordaba como lo habían llamado traidor

Recordaba como lo habían insultado por no poder pelear.

Mikey volvió su cabeza hacia los establos, Alice, con su larga melena negra estaba sola, mientras que Tom se dirigía a la casa, Alice alzó la mirada y ambos se encontraron por un segundo antes de que ella echara a correr a la casa.

Recordó cuando Tom y él jugaban en el entrenamiento.

Recordó a Alice y a las demás gritarles por el desorden que los chicos causaban.

Recordó todas las comidas que compartieron juntos.

Recordó la sonrisa en los rostros de cada uno de sus amigos.

Este era su nuevo hogar, su nueva familia. La que él había elegido y ellos lo habían elegido a él, pero Splinter, Leo, Donnie y Raph seguían siendo su familia, su padre y sus hermanos. No podía dejarlos.

El corazón se le encogió, deseaba poder quitarse la horrible sensación de que les estaba traicionando queriendo quedarse aquí al menos un poco más.

-Hey- dijo la suave voz de Alice-¿Todo bien?

Mikey se volteó a verla, ya la había sentido pero pensó que volvería a dentro. La observó mientras se sentaba a su lado, su cabello le había crecido hasta la espalda, sus ojos marrones habían adquirido un brillo plateado, al igual que los de Lía o él mismo, y había crecido un poco, su cuerpo estaba más….fortalecido. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero era claro que sus encantos femeninos habían crecido.

Ahora llevaba ropa del clan, la mayoría de las veces todos la llevaba cuando tenían tareas que las requerían pero Mikey llevaba, en aquel momento, unos vaqueros gastados con una camisa blanca y botas de campo, toda su ropa se la habían proporcionado Tyler y Mark, lo único que conservaba de su vida anterior era su bandana naranja que ahora tenía en la mano. La chica se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Al- saludó y le dio una sonrisa débil- Si, solo han pasado muchas cosas, hoy ha sido un largo día.

-Y que lo digas- se masajeo el hombro- Lía me pidió que la cubriera con los transportes de la comida para el refugio, esa chica debe de tener una paciencia de acero.

-Si Ty me dijo que era difícil- respondió con una sonrisa.

El refugio era un gran edificio, con una gran sala para comer y cientos de habitaciones, les habían instruido en que el Clan solía aceptar a cualquiera que pidiera ayuda en el invierno o cualquier estación. Mark le había contado, mientras ambos cortaban madera, que siempre había muchos cachorros que lograban escapar de sus manadas y buscaban protección en el Clan.

-Solo hay siete clanes poderosos en Estado Unidos pero junto a los sureños aliados solo somos dos clanes quienes aceptan refugiados.

Mikey había tomado los troncos con un brazo y lo miró.

-¿Y vienen muchos?

-Bastantes más de los que pensarías- dijo Mark con los labios apretados- Muchos son cachorros impuros.

Mikey volvió a observar el granero, había estado allí con Aiden, cuidando de los animales, bromeando, entrenando juntos. Aquel lugar, aquella casa guardaba momentos preciosos para él.

-¿Es hermoso verdad?- preguntó Alice siguiendo su mirada- Cada vez que veo esto, sigo preguntándome cómo fue que mi vida llegó aquí.

-Es hermoso- rectificó Mikey- Recuerdo cuando vivía en Nueva York junto a mis hermanos, miro hacia atrás y no puedo quitarme la sensación de todo lo que me he perdido.

-Lo mismo- ambos se miraron- Recuerdo mi vida pasada y es una basura comparada con esta libertad, esta vida que elegí.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento, el aire era fresco pero era hermoso y, casi, necesario para Mikey. La sensación de libertad que le producía le hacía sentirse lleno.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?-le preguntó Alice luego de un rato.

-Ya te lo he contado Al- respondió Mikey- Miles de veces.

-Me contaste como conociste a Lía- señaló Alice- Pregunto cómo llegaste a ser lobo.

Mikey rio y volvió a mirar al horizonte.

-La luna me eligió- respondió- El día que me convertí….Estaba con mis hermanos, tuvimos una pelea y me fui, el resto ya te lo conté.

Silencio.

-Bueno- comenzó Alice- Yo llegué aquí porque mi madre era loba, mi padre no lo era.

-No tienes que decírmelo- la cortó Mikey mirándola preocupada.

Alice se miró las manos, delgadas y pequeñas a comparación de las de Mikey o Lía. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con determinación pero Mikey notó la tristeza tras ellos.

-Quiero hacerlo- replicó- Quiero contarle a alguien, liberarme de este peso. Confiaste en mí para contarme parte de tu pasado, Lía y Tyler confiaron en mí y ellos lo saben, quiero contártelo si quieres oírlo.

Mikey hizo silencio por un instante, solo un instante, antes de sonreírle con ternura.

-Quiero- murmuró y el viento la arrastró lejos.

* * *

Lía no recordaba mucho a su familia biológica, solo tenía trozos sueltos en su memoria.

Su abuelo le aseguraba que se parecía a su abuela, su cabello rojo era como el de su bisabuela, los ojos eléctricos eran otra cosa, porque ninguno de sus padres lo tenía.

Ahora, mientras preparaba una de las tantas camas en el refugio, pensaba en lo mucho que había extrañado a su abuelo. Era su familia de sangre, lo tenía a él y se preguntaba si no extrañaba a su esposa y su hija, se preguntó, por un momento, si el verla le dolía.

Se preguntó si la abuela le había dicho lo de Salia.

-Bien hecho- dijo la voz de su abuelo, Lía no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba en una de las camas- Siempre me sorprendió lo bien que tiendes la cama.

-Tampoco es que sea una ciencia- respondió mientras se levantaba, observó a su abuelo, su cabello oscuro estaba corto, llevaba la ropa del clan, ropa básicamente hecha para lobos que resultaría algo…medieval- ¿Cómo te fue en Europa?

-Los vientos de Venecia son bastante refrescantes- respondió haciendo que Lía sonriera un poco mientras salían- Te he traído recuerdos.

-Gracias.

Salieron del refugio, charlando animadamente sobre las andanzas de Jayson en Europa, Lía estaba feliz de verlo.

-No puedo creerlo- estaba diciendo mientras caminaban por el campo de entrenamiento- A tu edad y todavía ligando, si alguna vez consigues a alguien no me traumes por favor.

-Oh vamos- dijo su abuelo sonriendo- a las únicas chicas permanentes en mi vida son Nicole y tú cielo.

-Ugh abuelo eso sonó fatal- se quejó.

Rieron, hasta que Lía vio a Kirian ir hacia ellos junto a Salia. No dejó que su abuelo viera que se sentía incómoda. Su rostro continuaba tranquilo, su postura igual pero el corazón le latía fuerte.

-¡Jayson!- exclamó sonriente y luego se dio cuenta que estaba Lía y la expresión cambió- Lía. Me alegro que hayas vuelto.

Salia miró a Lía y esta la ignoró.

-Veo que esta es la chica de la que Nicole me habló- dijo mirando a Salia- Espero que demuestres tu valía para este Clan jovencita.

-Si señor- respondió con suavidad.

-Si me disculpan tengo que terminar algunas tareas- se apresuró a decir Lía, le sonrió a su abuelo- Nos vemos después.

Y se fue de allí, con paso algo apresurado, pero aparentado tranquilidad ante todo.


	2. Un mensaje inesperado

Alice inspiró hondo antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Todo empezó cuando mi madre murió- dijo mirando el atardecer- Yo tenía ocho años, ella había mantenido en secreto de él pero, a su manera, intentó prepararme, me contaba historias sobre el Clan pero creía que eran simples historias.

Las manos de la chica estaban fuertemente apretadas en su regazo. Mikey quiso tomársela para obligarla a relajarlas pero se quedó quieto.

-Durante un tiempo fuimos papá y yo y luego hace tres años se casó de nuevo, al principio creí que todo iría bien. Iba a tener un hermano y papá parecía feliz- la voz se le volvió ahogada-Eso era lo que yo pensaba, mi papá….él dejó de preocuparse por mí, apenas si recordaba que estaba allí. Un día su mujer me acusó de haber lastimado a mi hermano, mi padre no me creyó y me echó de la casa.

Pasé unos días en la calle hasta que tuve mi primera transformación, Tyler me encontró en un callejón y Lía me ayudó mucho mientras me recuperaba. No quiero volver a ver a mi padre.

Mikey le tomó, lentamente, la mano.

-Lo lamento- dijo en un murmuro- Me alegra que confiaras en mi ¿Te sientes mejor?

Alice asintió, y Mikey puso su brazo en sus hombros antes de abrazarla. Se sintió cálida, la camisa de Mikey olía a limón y sus manos eran cálidas.

* * *

Lía se apresuró a llegar al establo donde estaba Estrella.

Salia y ella no se cruzaban mucho, sus amigos, la abuela y Kirian trataban de evitarlo pero había veces que no podía evitarlo.

Todas esas veces Lía trataba de recordarse que era una niña que estaba en peligro, que ella había estado en la misma situación que Salia pero…veía a Ryan en su boca, en su mirada retadora, en esos profundos ojos grises y no podía evitar sentirse incómoda.

Preparó a Estrella, pero no se apresuró, dejó que el hacerlo la calmara, necesitaba calmarse, podía sentir sus poderes agobiarla. Respiró hondo y se concentró en Estrella.

La yegua, que conocía bien a su ama, le dejó que se moviera nerviosa a su alrededor y cuando Lía la peinó de forma mecánica movió su cabeza para tocarla en el hombro.

Lía dio un respingo y luego suspiró, acarició a Estrella y puso su cabeza en el cuello de la yegua.

-Lo siento chica- susurró- Mucho estrés.

Estrella relincho despacio, Lía sonrió y terminó de acomodar la montura de Estrella. Su abuelo entró con una mirada de preocupación y asombro.

-Lía…

-Es la hermana- dijo antes de que dijese algo más- Hace un mes….él fue a la casa junto con ella.

-Fue a la casa- repitió apretando las manos- explícame.

-Él y Salia fueron a la casa pensando que estaría allí, Sera y Mark los interceptaron y protegieron a los iniciados- explicó- La chica es una Elementis como yo y vinieron para pedir ayuda.

Las manos de Jayson estaban convertidas en puños mientras miraba a su nieta, sus nudillos eran blancos.

-¿Nicole la aceptó?

-No tuvo elección- replicó- Es una niña abuelo, es Ryan quien tiene problemas no ella. No podíamos dejarla para que le hiciesen lo mismo que a mí.

La mirada de Jayson se suavizó, miró a Lía como cuando era pequeña, como la primera vez que la había visto de verdad, pequeña, asustada y rota.

-Ven aquí- murmuró mientras la abrazaba- Mi pequeña, no sabes lo orgulloso que me haces sentir.

Lía le devolvió el abrazo pero no sentía que fuese digno de orgullo, se sentía incómoda con Salia cerca, odiaba lo mucho que se parecía a Ryan y lo mucho que recordaba lo sucedido. Se apretó contra el pecho de su abuelo, que le sacaba una cabeza (Y eso que ella era alta) y tembló. Tembló un poco, como no lo hacía de pequeña.

-Todo estará bien- susurró- Todo estará bien.

* * *

Mikey y Alice bajaron cuando Lía llegaba a la casa.

-Hey- saludó Mikey con algo de preocupación, había tensión en el lazo.

-Hola- saludó Lía algo cansada-¿Queda algo para comer? Estoy cansada y tengo bastante hambre.

-Creo que quedó algo de la papa con relleno de anoche- respondió Alice- Creo.

-Bueno me sirve el creo- anunció sonriendo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Iré con ella- le dijo Mikey a Alice sonriendo- ¿Vienes?

-Claro- sonrió, tenía una sonrisa linda, tierna- ¿Y qué se siente ser compañeros?

-¿Sabes lo que es tener esa voz en tu cabeza que te dice cosas? Bueno ponle cuerpo y tienes a una compañera- respondió mientras llegaban a la cocina, Lía tenía un plato en la mano con las papas rellenas, normales (para lobos), y los metía al microondas.

-Saben que no tienen que seguirme- les espetó con una sonrisa descarada. Mikey se la devolvió.

-Yo vine a ver como estabas- señaló a Alice- Ella estaba aburrida.

Alice le clavó la mirada más asesina que poseía, en opinión de Mikey, era amenazante pero tierna en cierta forma. Le gustaba molestarla.

-En realidad también vine a hablar contigo- respondió mientras Lía tomaba una botella de agua, alzó una ceja.

-Bueno parece que el termino cansancio no es conocido en esta casa- dijo y se llevó la botella a los labios- Bien parece que tendré que esperar. Entreténganme.

* * *

La mañana siguiente ocurrieron dos cosas en el desayuno.

Marie y Elisa, Ana charlaban animadamente con Sera, Lucia y Lía, Alice, Aiden y Mikey bromeaban con Tyler, Mark Tom y Henry mantenían una charla, algo aburrida, sobre tecnología.

En resumen lo normal.

Pero ocurrieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo, se oyó un golpeteo él una de las puertas que daba al patio trasero y alguien golpeo la puerta. Los integrantes se miraron entre sí.

Tyler se dirigió a la puerta mientras que Mark y Lía se dirigían a la ventana, los demás guardaron silencio. El primero en volver fue Tyler, luego Mark y Lía.

-Era Krim- informó- La abuela nos solicita a todos.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-inquirió Elisa con preocupación.

-No me lo ha dicho, dijo que fue orden inmediata- miró a Mark y Lía-¿Ustedes?

-Ha sido un mensaje- respondió Mark mirando confundido a Lía- Era un ave negra Lía…Solo se lo dio a ella.

-Tenemos que ir con la abuela- dijo Lía- Les explicaré todo en el camino.

Alice nunca había preparado la montura de Noctun, su caballo, tan rápido. Al principio había estado aterrada de montarse, recordaba cuando se había caído de uno cuando tenía siete, el verano anterior a la muerte de su madre.

Ahora, mientras ajustaba la montura con delicadeza, se sorprendió la familiaridad que le producía, el sentir el cuero de la montura, el pelo castaño de Nocutun, la hacían sentir segura. Noctun no era como aquel caballo que la había hecho caer, él había visto su miedo y había sido paciente con ella.

Se subió a Noctun y se reunió con Lía, su yegua era de color marrón rojizo y su crin negra. Encima de semejante caballo Lía parecía una de esas guerreras que había visto en pinturas, fuerte, segura e imponente, su cabello rojo la hacía parecer más llamativa, aunque si lo tuviese negro daría más miedo.

-Lía ¿Puedo hablar contigo luego de esto?-le preguntó antes de arrepentirse.

-Si Alice por supuesto- le aseguró con una sonrisa pero había confusión en su mirada. Antes de que dijese algo más los demás salieron, Lía la miró una última ves antes de mirar a los demás.

-¿Listos?

Y partieron.


	3. La mision

Karai no era una novata en los castigos de Destructor.

Había visto como él enviaba a sus ninjas a ejecutar si no eran perfectos, si cuestionaban sus decisiones o si huían.

La furia de Destructor no era por la muerte de su madre.

Y ella siempre lo había sabido, en parte, siempre había sentido que eso simplemente había sido un detonante a una bomba ya preparada.

Ahora, sentada en el frio de la celda donde la había metido Destructor, se preguntó cómo había sido tan ciega a la realidad. No tenía más que esperar. Lo único que hizo fue recordar y recordar su pasado, tratar de ver donde había dejado la realidad de lado y empezar a creer en una mentira.

Recordó el día que al fin conoció la verdad.

* * *

Ser emisaria traía ventajas, como formar alianzas o formar contactos.

Pero ser un secreto y ser emisaria traía el doble de beneficios, Al ser ambas Lía sabía cómo jugar, como moverse. Atraía la atención y eso era bueno en cierta medida si sabías como aprovecharlo. Le daba cierta ventaja, incluso sobre su abuelo.

Mientras se reunieron en la Sala de las voces, donde los ancianos y los dos líderes se reunían, agradecía el hecho de que sabía aprovecharlo, que sabía jugar al diablo. La información era valiosa, más que cualquier joya, en el mundo humano. Pero eran lobos.

Y eso la hacía más valiosa.

Nicole y Jayson estaban sentados en la mesa redonda, sus miradas eran preocupadas y se enfocaron en ella mientras los demás se sentaban silenciosos en la mesa.

Ella ya sabía lo que sucedía.

Lo había sentido ni bien se levantó, ni bien la primera brisa golpeo con suavidad su rostro.

-Los hemos citado aquí- comenzó Nicole- Porque esta mañana acaban de llegar dos mensajes. Uno es de la manada de Nueva York la otra de un informante.

Todos miraron expectantes. Nicole respiró hondo.

-El líder de la manada me ha informado que fueron capturados los miembros más jóvenes de la manada- continuó- Y la segunda es que ha habido actividad anormal de ataques de índole desconocida por los lugares donde se transformaron por primera vez.

-¿Se tiene alguna noticia?-inquirió Lía, pensando en la nota que le habían enviado.

-Se han enviado dos grupos de rastreo y creen que pueden encontrarlos.

-¿En pleno día?- señaló Alice.

-Eran apenas iniciados Alice- replicó Jayson con suavidad pero firme- Es necesario encontrarlos cuanto antes.

Nicole asintió.

-En este momento se está llevando a cabo el plan recibiremos más noticias luego.

* * *

Karai no sabía si se había quedado dormida o si se había metido en sus pensamientos, pero alzó la cabeza cuando se oyó un fuerte estruendo venir de la única puerta que había.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- se preguntó levantándose.

Se preparó y escuchó, se oían ruido de metal contra metal, gruñidos y ecos mudos. De repente un hombre entró en la habitación, o más bien cayó, en sus manos curvadas en garras había un soldado del pie, de los robóticos, que estaba retorciéndose.

Con un gruñido y con ojos parecidos a los de un lobo se lanzó contra el cuello. El robot chillo y soltó algunas chispas antes de quedarse quieto en el suelo.

El chico se levantó, su cabello era blanco como la nieve y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, le caía un líquido que Karai esperó fuera aceite, el chico escupió y luego la miró respirando agitadamente.

-Bueno- dijo apartándose del destrozado robot- Mira a lo que la luna me ha guiado.

* * *

-¿Y el segundo?- inquirió Mark.

-Es de un informante- respondió Jayson-Temíamos que algo sucediese pronto y me ha advertido que hay gente de una…organización y una banda. Nueva York se está tornando en un peligro en gran escala para las manadas y los iniciados.

-¿Por qué nos llamaron a todos?-inquirió Lía.

-Mi informante me ha dicho que es posible que anden detrás de algo, no tiene muy claro que es lo que es pero están rastreando la ciudad en su busca.

Lía sintió un tirón en el lazo, la preocupación junto a imágenes, le tomó la mano a Mikey.

-Como saben el clan suele esperar a que los iniciados terminen con su entrenamiento antes de darles misiones- dijo Nicole seria- Pero…ustedes son la camada más fuerte de todas, aun contra pronóstico, Krimer me ha informado que han avanzado más que los demás en su entrenamiento. He considerado el asunto.

-¿Y bien?-inquirió Marie.

-Ustedes irán con Tyler, Mark, Lía, Lucia y Sera, todos ustedes han demostrado valía en los últimos meses y pienso que esta misión nos ayudará a saber sus habilidades bajo presión- respondió Jayson.

-Pero…¡Nunca hemos luchado realmente contra otros que no sea entrenamiento!-exclamó Anna.

-No te preocupes- la calmó Lucia- Para eso iremos nosotros, no es nuestra primer misión.

-Yo también tengo información- anunció Lía mostrando la carta- Es de un contacto en una de las manadas de fuera.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?- exigió Nicole

* * *

El chico la observó por un momento antes de acercarse a su celda.

Su postura era intimidante, nada como Destructor, aun sin la armadura había algo en él que le hacía temblar. Se apartó el cabello blanco de la cara.

-Veo que esos idens no pueden contenerse- dijo deteniéndose a centímetros de la celda. No parecía muy fuerte.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó, su voz sonó temblorosa contra su voluntad. Había algo en aquel hombre que la hacía sentirse inferior. No le agradaba.

-Soy Nick- respondió con suavidad- ¿esas cosas te metieron aquí?- señaló al destrozado robot.

-Algo así.

Se volvieron a oír ruidos, Karai se mantuvo dónde estaba. Nick se acercó a la celda y olfateo.

-Eres solo una humana- dijo sin sorpresa-Si quieres, puedo liberarte pero tendremos que ser discretos.

Karai quería negarse pero algo en él la hacía confiar y desconfiar a la vez.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir cambiando la postura.

Nick sonrió y puso las manos en las barras.

-¿Qué…?

Karai no llegó a terminar porque Nick ya estaba doblando. DOBLANDO. Las barras a un lado para que ella pasara. Cuando terminó, Karai salió insegura.

-¿Cómo…?

No pudo, tampoco, terminar esa frase, Nick la tomó del hombro. Lo último que escuchó fue gritos ahogados antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

-Mi contacto ha estado escuchando rumores de que Nueva York está en el ojo de una tormenta- explicó Lía- Los rumores dicen que hay una manada que está creando disturbios con las manadas. No sabe los detalles pero cree que tiene algo que ver con un clan extraño.

-¿Podemos saber si es de confianza?- inquirió Tyler.

-Lo es- respondió Lía- en todo caso es solo un reforzamiento de lo que ya sabemos. L a pregunta es ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Me comunicaré con Nick lo más pronto posible- respondió Nicole- Por el momento vayan a sus actividades normales hasta que los llame.


	4. Es hora

_**Hola a todos, ya sé que es probable que no hayan esperado por esta historia pero a los que les guste les quiero agradecer de corazón y me disculpar por la tardanza.**_

 _ **Espero retomar el ritmo pronto, no puedo prometer nada ya que tengo otros proyectos en mente.**_

 _ **Saludos Keila.**_

* * *

Luego de completadas las tareas que se les asignaba a los iniciados y que Lía volviera con la caza- Una actividad que los iniciados no podían hacer muy lejos- se quedaron con tiempo de sobra.

-¿Quieres entrenar?- le preguntó Mikey cuando vio a Lía regresar de cambiarse la ropa sucia. Su cabello rojo estaba un poco más largo y estaba alborotado.

-Solo voy a dar ánimos- le aseguró- o al menos hasta que me aburra y quiera golpear algo.

Alice apareció también y se unió al entrenamiento, Lía tenía que decir que la chica tenía talento. Se lamentó que no hubiera logrado incluirla al entrenamiento con los demás pero era una novata y era comprensible.

Mientras los dos chicos peleaban en el centro del ring Lía observó desde la ventana el movimiento en el Clan, hacía meses que no tenía una misión….Pero había algo que no le agradaba de todo ello.

Volvió a mirar a Mikey y Alice, ambos con las respiraciones entrecortadas y las pupilas un poco dilatadas. Lía sabía que no era para preocuparse a menos que alguno de los dos se dejara llevar.

Miró otra vez por la ventana ates de volver a levantarse.

-Bien cachorros- anunció tomando uno de los bastones que usaba para entrenar- Veamos de que madera están hechos.

Karai no estaba segura si se había desmayado por el agotamiento o si el tal Nick tenía algo que ver.

Lo que sabía era que ahora estaba recostada en una cama de metal, cubierta por algunas vendas y una manta. La luz que había era algo tenue por lo que no lastimó sus ojos cuando los abrió en primer lugar.

Había una chica a su lado, su pelo era negro, sus ojos eran color marrones. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta que había despertado le acercó un vaso de agua.

-Bebe- ordenó con voz fría como la nieve.

Karai obedeció, la chica no la ayudo a levantarse así que ella tuvo que levantarse usando su brazo sano para sentarse y tomar el vaso de agua.

Había algo en esa mujer que intimidaba a Karai, ella no podía explicarlo, pero sentía que esos ojos marrones eran más peligrosos que los de destructor.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó luego de beber el vaso.

-Estas a salvo- respondió la chica tomando el vaso- Estabas bastante lastimada cuando Nick te trajo le avisaré que estas despierta.

* * *

Como segunda de la manada, Isabel siempre tenía que arreglar las cosas que Nick dejaba a medias.

La chica que él había llevado a la sede era una humana de pies a cabeza, como Nick había tenido que revisar a los miembros más jóvenes que habían sido secuestrados, le había implorado a Isabel que se ocupara de la chica.

-Envía a una de las sanadoras- le había dicho ella

-Solo quiero que te encargues de que esté segura- le pidió.

-Ya tiene dos escoltas.

-Por favor, quiero asegurarme de que esté bien- le imploró.

Se preguntó cómo fue que la convenció.

Isabel fue hacia el ala de la enfermería, los niños estaban dormidos y sus familias estaban junto a ellos, Nick hablaba con Silvia, al ver a la segunda hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y se fue.

-La chica despertó – le avisó- Ve y encárgate tú.

-Bien ¿Puedes encargarte de enviar el mensaje a Nicole?

-¿Tenemos que involucrarlos en esto?- le preguntó en voz baja- Esos chicos ya han pasado por mucho.

-Son los que más experiencia tienen- señaló Nick- Y vamos a necesitarla, esto no es menor Isabel y ellos son lobos.

-No necesitas recordármelo Nicolas. Lobos primero siempre.

* * *

Si Mikey tenía que hacer una lista de las cosas que extrañaría del Clan empezaría por la casa.

Funcionaba como un ingreso de dinero con el ganado, ahora que sabía más, la casa la había construido el padre de Jayson, la casa había pasado a Jayson y Lía. Allí se había criado junto a sus amigos.

La casa era hermosa y amplia, siempre había ruido y actividad aun si alguno de los miembros faltaba, comían afuera, charlaban, jugaban y bailaban, con solo las estrellas y los animales de testigo. Aquel lugar con las risas, luz y salvajería en las sonrisas y en los ojos se había convertido en más hogar que la anterior guarida.

Lo segundo; los bosques.

Cuando había estado en la casa de Abril no lo había apreciado lo suficiente, con Leo en mal estado y lo demás no había lugar para los bosques, ahora, y más por su naturaleza de lobo, los bosques eran un como un hermoso laberinto, con los hermosos y misteriosos árboles, su fauna, todo. Mikey entendía la sensación que Mark le contó una vez sobre los bosques "es como una parte de mí que no la poseo pero que me complementa" y era verdad.

Tercero; El clan.

Desde que comenzó el clan lo había aceptado, había algunos mutantes y se llevaba bien con ellos. Eran como una familia, con sus horribles defectos y todo pero eran sinceros y todos se cuidaban las espaldas.

Ahora, mientras empacaba para abandonar el que había sido su hogar por casi un año, se preguntó si podría ver a su familia ahora. Que diría Splinter si lo viese ahora, fuerte, con cicatrices y con más confianza en sí mismo.

No estaba muy seguro de que pensar de sus hermanos.

No estaba enojado ni feliz, era como estar en un limbo de emociones en el cual no estaba seguro de cómo salir, se sentía traicionado, se sentía aliviado ¿Era posible sentirse así?

Lía golpeo la puerta de su habitación y Mikey supo que era ella aun sin volverse, lo sentía en ese lazo que compartían.

Ella era el cambio definitivo.

-Ty ya trajo el auto ¿Estás listo?

Mikey miró sus cosas, ropa, libros…..era más de lo que se había llevado de la guarida.

Guardó un cuaderno y cerró la mochila.

-Vamos, estoy listo.


	5. Un encuentro inesperado

**Hola a todos, siento haber desaparecido pero necesitaba vacaciones y no podía escribir nada por el bloqueo escritor pero bueno aquí está el cap espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Nueva York; una de las metrópolis más grandes del mundo.

Mikey había crecido en la ciudad, en las alcantarillas mejor dicho, amaba esa ciudad, era su hogar.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad Mikey lo supo antes de ir a ver por la ventana que habían llegado, fue como un cúmulo de interferencias en sus instintos como si una radio tuviera interferencia.

Sera y Mark eran quienes iban con ellos en la parte de atrás. Tyler se había negado a volver con Sera o Mark por lo que Lía fue la elegida para ir junto a él.

Sera y Mark se encargaron de que se adaptaran a la ciudad de nuevo.

-Con las torres de electricidad las ondas electromagnéticas afectan los sentidos- les explicó- es solo momentáneo.

Y lo fue.

Para cuando llegaron a la comisaria, el viento era frío, lo extraño fue que apenas fue una brisa fresca para él. Ahora que llevaba unos jeans y una campera parecía que había la ciudad que había dejado detrás.

¿De verdad había estado allí mismo hacia solo un año?

-Se siente una eternidad ¿Vedad?- le murmuró Lía.

Mikey se volteó a ver a su compañera, el cabello se movía al viento, llevaba unos jeans y un jersey blanco con botas de invierno. Sus ojos eléctricos parecían nostálgicos.

-Si- respondió-No puedo creerlo.

-Yo tampoco.

Dentro en la comisaría, el ambiente era tenso, varios miembros se movían por el lugar de descanso. Isabel apareció como un huracán, su pelo estaba revuelto.

-Al fin llegan- su voz sonaba irritada- Tenemos…uhm una situación.

* * *

-¿Cómo diablos no se encuentra una serpiente humanoide?- inquirió Mikey.

-La pregunta sería ¿Cómo la pierdes en primer lugar?- replicó Lía atenta a la sala.

La sala donde se reunían con los iniciados era grande, la mesa estaba en el miedo. Las luces no estaban prendidas pero no era muy necesario (Eran lobos, cazaban en la noche y en el día) así que se mantuvieron alertas mientras entraban.

Al parecer la chica humana había escapado en el cambio de guardia, los que la vieron afirmaban que se había transformado en una serpiente con manos con cabezas de serpientes.

Había que encontrarla.

* * *

Al final fueron Mark y Alice quienes encontraron a la chica.

La encontraron escondida en la sala del comedor, la chica estaba transformada y Mark tuvo, según sus palabras, "tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para apartar sus manos de mí"

Lía era quien tenía más conexión con los elementos así que usó un viejo truco para calmar a la chica.

En cuanto volvió a su forma humana, el lazo de compañero se tensó. Lía se dio vuelta para ver que Mikey se estaba hiperventilando.

No perdió un minuto se apartó de la chica y tomó a Mikey de la muñeca para llevarlo lejos de la chica.

-Mikey respira- le ordenó.

-Ella…ella es…

-Mikey, respira- le recordó y le apretó la muñeca.

Mikey respiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un minuto, el perder el control era como acercar una llama a un litro de gasolina. Lía lo sabía muy bien.

-Karai, es Karai.

Lía guardó silencio, reconocía ese nombre y la historia que vinculaba a Mikey con la chica. Las palabras estarían demás, conocía la sensación muy bien y no había que meterse en eso.

-Espera un momento.

Lía tomó control de la situación, le dijo a Aiden que se quedara junto a Mikey y llevó a Karai hacia una de las celdas de interrogatorio, esas era las únicas salas que tenían para controlar a lobos peligrosos y esa chica era una serpiente, en todos los sentidos, literal y metafórico, y ella no iba a poner en peligro a nadie y menos a su compañero.

* * *

Mikey se quedó con Aiden y terminó por explicarle la situación a los demás, se sentía un poco incómodo haciéndolo pero recordó un consejo de Lía.

-Piensa que relatas un hecho, limítate a contar los hechos y no pienses mucho.

Y lo hizo, se limitó a contar los hechos, como si fuera una noticia ajena, algo que apareció en un periódico.

-¿Estás seguro que es ella?- inquirió Aiden preocupado.

-Créeme una persona así no la olvidas nunca.

Mientras hacían el interrogatorio, los que quisieron alejarse, Mikey, Mark y Adien se fueron a la sala de descanso. Mark llevó unos sándwiches, Mikey se quedó sentado y Aiden se quedó junto a él.

-¿Te sientes bien?- inquirió Aiden mirando a Mikey.

Mark dejó los sándwiches y los chocolates calientes en la mesa antes de sentarse y mirarlo preocupado, de todos Mark y Aiden sabían leerlo bien.

-Para nada- tomó un chocolate caliente- La supuesta hija de mi pa…de mi maestro está aquí, la chica que arruinó mi vida prácticamente. No estoy bien.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí, Tyler llegó y se aclaró la garganta.

-Mikey- su voz era suave- Karai ya ha recuperado la compostura y dice que quiere hablar contigo. Solos.

-¿Lía está allí?

-Está en la puerta, la ha encadenado a la cama y se niega a dejarla suelta.

Mikey rio por lo bajo y soltó la taza caliente que no había tomado nada, solo Lía.

-Bien vamos.

* * *

La sala interrogatorio era como casi como en las películas.

Había un gran espejo con el cual Mikey podía ver a Karai, llevaba su típica pechera pero tenía el pelo más largo que la última vez que la había visto, había una cama de hierro a la que estaba encadenada con una cadena azul brillante.

Lía parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza.

-No- le pidió en su mente- Es la hija de mi padre quiera o no.

Nick estaba allí, tenía el pelo blanco despeinado y los ojos color rubí parecían cansados y aliviados.

-Gracias por hacer esto Mikey- le dijo.

Mikey asintió, miró a Lía una vez.

-Estaré aquí- le aseguró.

Con otro asentimiento de cabeza entró en la sala.

* * *

La última vez que había visto el rostro de Karai fue en una pesadilla.

En esa pesadilla estaba atado por cadenas, Karai se burlaba de él mientras les ordenaba a sus hermanos que lo mataran.

Ahora, después de meses de estar ausente en la ciudad, descubrir el mundo de lobos, de ganar cicatrices en el camino el verla allí le dio cierta satisfacción verla allí encadenada, saber que Lía lo había hecho lo hacía sentir como si una parte de él lo hubiese hecho. Conociéndola no lo habría hecho suave.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Karai había pensado que le recordarían todo lo sucedido, que vería en ellos lo que veía en los de Destructor.

Pero no veía nada más que miedo, un miedo que él conocía bien.

No sentía más que pena por ella.

Eso no significaba que el daño que le había hecho quedara olvidado, lo perseguiría por siempre mientras viviese, lo había roto y ahora, alzado sobre las cenizas de lo que había sido quería golpearla solo para desquitar su enojo.

-¿M…Miguel Ángel?

-Hola Karai.

Su voz era firme, más gruesa que antes así que Karai pestañó.

-No…puedo creer que seas tú.

-Me dijeron que querías hablar- dijo ignorando lo que dijo, se sentó en la silla que había- Tienes cinco minutos de mi atención.

Karai parecía asombrada pero asintió.

-Leo tenía razón de Destructor- anunció- Me encerró cuando lo descubrí, Raph se negó mucho a que estuviera allí en su Guardia.

-Ya veo- respiró hondo- ¿Qué sabes sobre Rahzar, Cara de Pez y el tigre?

-¿Cómo sabes de Garra de Tigre?

-Yo soy el que va a hacer las preguntas Karai- señaló la puerta- Allí hay personas muy enojadas contigo y no puedo decir que esté feliz de verte, responde mis preguntas luego haz lo que quieras.

Karai asintió temblorosamente.

-Fueron enviados a seguir tu rastro- respondió- Destructor sabe que te habías ido de la ciudad así que pensó que volver a atraparte y obligar a Splinter a ir ante él.

-Cómo si fuese tan fácil- dijo Lía en su mente.

-¿De los niños? ¿Qué hay sobre los niños que secuestraron?

-Eran futuros aprendices de Destructor.

Mikey pudo oír el murmuro de los demás detrás de la pared pero no pudo distinguir las palabras.

-Pregúntale si sabe algo sobre nosotros- le pidió Lía.

-¿Qué sabes sobre este lugar?

-No sé nada, Mikey, lo juro.

Le creía, si lo hubiese sabido, se habría mostrado nerviosa de ver a Nick cuando volvió a entrar.

-Reunión.

-Claro.

Mikey se levantó y Karai intentó moverse pero las cadenas se lo impidieron.

-Mikey por favor ayúdame. Por favor quiero volver a ver a mi verdadero padre.

Y recordó. Recordó las plegarias que había hecho, recordó sus gritos. Las burlas de Karai.

No sentía nada de verla así.

-Nadie te lastimará- le aseguró- Podrás volver con Splinter cuando lo vea conveniente.

Sin decir nada más se fue.


	6. Decisiones

El viento frío le alborotaba el pelo rojo de Lía.

El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes grises, desde la ventana de su departamento parecía que la ciudad hubiese sido cubierta por las nubes grises.

-Toma- le ofreció Mikey tendiéndole una taza humeante- ¿Sabes a qué horas los dejarán?

Luego de la conversación con Karai, habían decidido que si Destructor aun no sabía sobre la manada había que dar un mensaje falso, para eso habían trasladado al trío de matones desde el Clan hasta Nueva York, el asunto se había mantenido entre los líderes de la manada y los chicos, estaban de suerte que los demás miembros de la manada no vivieran allí en la comisaría.

En la noche Mikey y Alice dejarían ese rastro falso mientras que Lía acompañaba a Nick a una reunión con los líderes de Nueva York como emisaria de Nicole.

-En la noche- respondió Lía tomando un sorbo de chocolate-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Con lo de Karai?

Lía asintió.

-Si es verdad que sabe sobre mi padre entonces no puedo dejarla allí.

-No confío en ella- le confesó Lía.

-Yo tampoco- Mikey se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el sofá donde estaba Lía-Es una serpiente, en ambos sentidos de la palabra.

Ambos soltaron una risita, se sentía correcto soltar esa risa efímera, los hacía sentir en casa, los hacía sentir más hermanos de lo que ya eran.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Mikey miró el techo.

-Creo que lo mejor será alterar sus recuerdos y luego llevarla a dónde está mi familia.

Mikey apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera, se sentía bien allí junto a ella, solos. Los demás habían salido, Tyler, Sera y Mark acompañaron a los demás a hacer algo sobre su estancia en Nueva York. Mikey no quería saberlo.

-¿Cuándo mi vida se volvió tan complicada?- inquirió.

Lía no respondió pero le apretó la mano, las palabras estaban de más.

* * *

Abril entró en la Guarida.

El aire era de completo silencio, desde la desaparición de Mikey y la captura de Karai Splinter parecía otra persona, ya casi no le hablaba a sus hijos, parecía que hubiese perdido partes importantes de él mismo.

Los chicos tampoco estaban mejor, no paraban de hacer planes para rescatar a Karai, ninguno hablaba de Mikey, no sabían que pensar de él, estaba segura. Había visto como Raph había pasado de "Mikey decía la verdad" a "Pudo haber sido una mentira" como fuese el único que le dolía el pensar en Mikey era a Leo.

Donnie ni siquiera se paraba un momento de hacer cosas.

-¿Hay alguien?- llamó.

Splinter salió del Dojo, parecía que la desaparición de sus hijos hubiera consumido años de vida.

-Hola Abril.

-¿Alguna noticia maestro?

-No. Ninguna.

-Padre.

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Karai sosteniéndose de una de las paredes, Splinter llegó a ella al momento en que perdió la conciencia.

* * *

La habitación olía, por alguna razón que Lía no llegaba a comprender, a salsa de tomate.

La sala era de paredes rojas, había seis asientos, uno por cada líder de manada. Nick estaba sentado con la espalda recta. Había dos mujeres allí, el resto eran hombres, el líder de la manada Akila, Ryan, agachó la cabeza al ver a Lía allí.

-¿Por qué está oliendo a tomate?- le preguntó a Nick.

-Cubre el olor.

-Pues deberían bañarse.

En cuanto llegó el último líder la líder de Kerie fue la que comenzó a hablar.

-Gracias a todos por venir- anunció- Creo que todos sabemos por qué nos hemos reunido aquí. Así que podemos saltearnos las formalidades.

-Los secuestros de los iniciados de dos manadas- recalcó Ryan- Esto es una situación que debemos controlar ya.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no son ustedes?- inquirió el líder de Arei

-Han capturado a cachorros de nuestra manada también- respondió Nick.

Los ojos grises del líder de Arei se clavaron en Lía.

-¿Y ella?

-Soy la emisaria vengo de parte de mi líder- respondió la aludida

-¿Crees que es una buena idea?- inquirió Alice.

Mikey observó al trío, desde que habían llegado a Nueva York Mikey no parecía el mismo, estaba serio, se notaba nervioso. Así que le tomó la mano.

-Puede que no- respondió mirándola- pero será una distracción para que no se enfoquen en la manada.

Mikey no parecía él mismo, miraba al trío como si quisiera arrancarles la cabeza, Alice lo entendía, entendía esa rabia en la sangre por ellos que te lastimaban y no podías hacer nada. Le apretó la mano.

-No me preocupa la manada-replicó Alice-Me preocupa que te sigan a ti.

Mikey le sonrió de lado.

-Eso no suena bueno de un lobo.

-La manada es fuerte- explicó Alice- Pero ¿Qué pasa si vienen por ti?

El trío fue asegurado con cadenas antes de que los lobos que los preparaban se volvieran hacia ellos y asintieron. Mikey alzó la mano de Alice y la besó con suavidad

-Entonces me alegraré de tener una manada de lobos furiosos para cuidarme la espalda

* * *

-¡Esto es un atropello!- exclamó el líder de Arei.

Lía quería golpear la mesa, era la vez n°34 que el líder decía eso, con cada hora que pasaban en esa habitación apestada de tomate comenzaba a pensar una nueva forma para aplastarle el cráneo.

Llevaban tres horas, habían propuesto un sistema de patrullaje pero no a James le disgustó tanto que lo torció, un sistema de protección, tampoco. Poner Guardianes, menos que menos.

Alisya, la líder de Erwen, estaba tratando de proponer una especie de sistema pero James llevaba tanto tiempo interrumpiendo que Lía no terminaba de entender de qué trataba.

-Señor James- siseo Lía tratando de no golpear al líder- Si no deja de interrumpir a Alisya tardaremos más horas, y creo que hablo por todos de que el olor a Tomate de esta habitación es bastante molesto.

James la miró con sus viejos ojos grises, pero Lía era la primera, desde que aquella reunión había comenzado, que le mantenía la mirada.

-Le sugiero que lo que sea que piense se lo guarde- le espetó Ryan- Llevamos tres horas aquí Leith, si piensas decir a todo no entonces déjanos arreglar esto entre los que queremos pararlo.

Lía le sonrió a Ryan, al fin alguien agradable con ese nombre.

-Continua Alisya.

* * *

Mikey observó, desde las sombras, como los soldados del Pie llevaban al trío devuelta a la Guardia de Destructor.

Alice le tomó la mano entre las sombras, era suave y cálida a pesar del frío. Mikey podía oler su característico olor de manzanas desde donde estaban, le recordó a una fiesta con risas, cerveza, sonrisas…

Sacudió la cabeza, en cuanto los soldados salieron se volvió hacia Alice, estaba hermosa bajo la luz de la ciudad y el traje negro.

-Mikey- murmuró.

Mikey se acercó a ella, sus bocas estaban tan cerca…

-Gracias por venir- susurró Mikey.


	7. Un reencuentro diferente

_**Hola a todos…Sí sé que me desaparecí otra vez.**_

 _ **2018 es un año de finales y comienzos en mi vida así que estoy enfocada al colegio y a nuevos proyectos así que voy a tardar en subir capítulos nuevos o historias. Espero les guste y cuídense**_

* * *

Splinter no sabía que pensar.

El solo ver a Karai de vuelta hacía que un gran peso le fuera quitado, había sido como haber recobrado la respiración.

Como fuese, cuando el revuelo de la llegada de Karai pasó y estuvo listo como para volver a confiar en ella, comenzó a pensar en Miguel Ángel.

Apenas había despertado Karai les había asegurado que Mikey nunca les había dicho nada. Sus hijos, más que nada Rafael y Donatello, estaban muy conflictuados.

Había tanto pasando en la Guarida que le encargó a Leonardo cuidar de sus hermanos y Karai para salir un momento a aclarar su mente.

Comenzó a preguntarse que había sido de su hijo menor, según le habían contado él se había ido luego de que pelearan ¿Cómo estarían sus heridas? ¿Había sido capturado?

Splinter volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó un ruido parecido a un gemido, con cuidado se aseguró de estar en las sombras, el lugar era espaciado y el agua de la alcantarilla creaba el efecto de agua de las paredes gracias de la luz que llegaba de la superficie.

Siguió el sonido hasta una de las entradas.

Lo que le siguió fue confuso para Splinter, una especie de hombre con rasgos animales salió de la entrada, sus ojos eran completamente rojos, no había pupilas, llevaba ropa rasgada y el pelo era como el humo. Hacia un ruido entre el siseo y el gemido.

La criatura trató de atacar a Splinter pero este reaccionó al tiempo que la misma se abalanzara hacia él. La cosa cayó al suelo, su piel parecía herida y tenía un tono grisáceo ante la poca luz.

Se escucharon más chillidos y aparecieron dos más, una mujer y otro hombre, al menos así lo parecían.

Splinter los esquivó saltando hacia un tubo que estaba alto, bendita sea las habilidades de su forma de rata. Una de las criaturas golpeo la pared, logrando que el golpe lo sacudiera.

-¿Qué clase de fuerza es esta?-se preguntó mientras saltaba a otro tuvo más estable.

-Por favor no quiero pelea- exclamó.

Las criaturas volvieron a golpear la pared, haciendo que cayera polvo. Splinter consideró trepar hasta la salida más cercana que tenía pero los golpes que lanzaban a la pared eran tan fuertes que no había estabilidad, si se movía del tubo iba a caer.

Un rugido resonó en las alcantarillas, hizo un eco tan potente que hasta Splinter lo sintió resonar en su cuerpo.

No pudo creer lo que veía.

Un lobo de casi dos metros de altura entró como un tornado, su pelaje era rojo bajo la escaza luz que entraba en las alcantarillas pero Splinter vio cómo los ojos azules le brillaban como rayos.

Como si la presidiera un lobo de pelaje azul azabache, los ojos de ese lobo brillaban con ferocidad, apareció un tercer lobo que tenía el pelaje negro.

Al ver a los lobos las criaturas se olvidaron de Splinter, el primero se precipitó al rojo pero el lobo rugió y se movió a un lado antes morderle el cuello, la criatura lanzó un ruido horrible que mareo a Splinter.

Los otros lobos también se abalanzaron a las criaturas, el azul se enfocó a la mujer, le clavó los afilados colmillos en la garganta, el negro le arrancó la cabeza.

* * *

Mikey se apartó mientras el cuerpo del renegado que desaparecía, su sangre desaparecía en cuanto morían así que no se molestó sacudirse, se sacudió para sacar toda la porquería que había adquirido después de toda la persecución.

-Oigan- llamó Alice-¿Se supone que haya ratas tan grandes como humanos y que se vistan?

Lía y Mikey alzaron la mirada para ver a Spliner desde arriba.

-Me estoy alegrando de no haberme transformado- anunció.

-Espera ¿Ese es…?

-Mi padre.

Lía se sentó con gracia y se rascó con su pata la cara.

-Claro, la genética salió de tu madre ¿No?

Mikey soltó una risa, Lía sí que sabía cómo hacerlo sentir bien.

-Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Cómo hacemos que baje sin que le dé un síncope?- siguió mirando a Splinter.

Mikey igualó a su compañera y miró a su padre, aun teniendo en cuenta que los renegados eran horribles y ver a lobos gigantes masacrarlos no era lindo, era graciosa la expresión que tenía al verlos.

-¿Se comporta como una rata? Porque tengo un poco de queso. No preguntes- anunció Alice

Lía se lanzó a reír en sus mentes mientras que mantenía la compostura mientras que Mikey hacia esfuerzos para no rodar de la risa, ya tenía suficiente porquería en el pelaje.

-Hagan lo de siempre- dijo Lía cuando logró dejar de reírse.

Los tres dejaron un espacio para que Splinter bajara y mantuvieron la cabeza baja. A Mikey se le pasó la imagen de Splinter corriendo en una rueda con quedo delante.

-Lía- le dijo a su compañera por el lazo.

-Oh vamos, no puedes negarme que sería de ayuda en lo del viejo Will.

Soportando las ganar de lanzar una carcajada, Splinter bajó y los miró con un poco de recelo. Mikey fue el primero en mirarlo, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de decirle que estaba bien…

-Gracias- anunció Splinter-¿Pueden entenderme?

Los tres asintieron, cuidadosamente, por lo general muchos saldrían corriendo despavoridos.

Mikey se acercó a él y agachó la cabeza, Splinter lo comprendió y le acarició la cabeza, Mikey en su forma de lobo, restregó la cabeza en el pecho de Splinter.

-Tenemos que seguir- le dijo Lía cuando se separaron- La noche aún no termina.

Alice hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se adelantó, los compañeros hicieron lo mismo y se unieron a su amiga. Dejando a Splinter lidiar con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Mientras los lobos salieron con elegancia y rapidez Splinter observó al azul que había acariciado, le recordaba por algún motivo a Mikey. Con los ojos color del cielo de verano.

Se miró las manos, el pelaje de aquel lobo resultó ser más suave de lo que había pensado pero estaba sucio y le había manchado las manos con suciedad.

Decidió que era mejor volver, quizás, esas criaturas podrían ayudarlo. Tenía la sensación de que lo volvería a ver.

* * *

En cuanto pusieron un pie en el departamento, Lía anunció que iría a la ducha.

Alice se unió, estaba cubierta de tanta basura que no quería preguntarse de donde venía.

Desde los incidentes con los iniciados, la manada los había necesitado para controlar a los Renegados mientras que al resto de sus amigos les tocaba la investigación y espionaje, ellos debían perseguir renegados por toda la ciudad. Lía comenzaba a sospechar que los Renegados debían de carecer de olfato o buscaban cualquier cosa de la cual alimentarse, porque, en lo que iba en las misiones, había perdido la cuenta de toda la basura en la que se había metido, de forma literal.

Cuando las tres pasaron por la sala Nick estaba viendo planos con los demás.

-Por amor a Dios…- exclamó Nick cubriendose la nariz

-Si terminas esa frase- le siseo-Te arrancaré tu parte favorita del cuerpo y te obligaré a escuchar toda la charla de cirrosis de tu familiar.

Nick volvió su atención a los planos ante la advertencia, Sera, por otra parte la miró preocupada. Pero había sido una muy larga noche para los tres y ninguno estaba de humor.

Por suerte el departamento contaba con cuatro baños, así que los tres se metieron en la ducha y no salieron hasta que olieron a rosas, manzanas verdes y a vainillas.

-Juro por la Luna que los Renegados aman el olor a porquería- le dijo a Alice cuando salían del baño- Me tomó casi todo mi shampoo y Acondicionador para quitarme tanta basura.

-A mí también, solo que peor. Como mi pelo es negro tenía que removerlo bien.

-Amen.

Lía saludó a Mikey mientras pasaba a la cocina, Alice por otro lado se quedó junto a él.

-Por favor ten cuidado, no quiero ser tía todavía- le dijo a Mikey por el lazo.

-Oh cierra la boca.

En cuanto entró en la cocina fue recibida por miradas inquisitivas.

-Saben van a avanzar más si miran eso- dijo señalando los papeles de la mesa.

-¿Larga noche?-preguntó Tyler con amabilidad.

-Me pasé una hora persiguiendo una banda de seis repudiados por las alcantarillas de la ciudad-explicó dando la espalda-Dímelo tú.

-No es tan malo…

-Para luego continuar en un basurero, callejones llenos de basura. No me busques Tyler, estoy de mal humor hoy.

Desde que había pasado ya la tercera semana que llevaba en Nueva York arrastrándose Lía comenzaba a imaginar futuras formas para asesinar a Nick por aquello.

-¿Qué tantos grupos han encontrado?

-Veinte todas ellas en, literalmente, porquería.

Nick se pasó las manos por el pelo.

-Supongo que pedirte que uses tus conexiones mientras patrullas está fuera de discusión.

La mirada de Lía podría haber cortado hierro.

-No está fuera de discusión, está en otro planeta.


End file.
